


These Dreams

by liztrade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: Civil War has broken out on the planet of Mandalore. The Jedi Council has sent Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect Duchess Satine Kryze as she attempts to bring peace to the war-torn planet. She is headstrong and speaks her mind, no matter the personal cost. Obi-Wan is wanting to prove himself so he can become a Jedi Knight. When they are forced to spend time together, can a bond be forged?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Satine Kryze
Kudos: 4





	These Dreams

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in an unfamiliar forest, the sky a severe, dark violet color. The wind jostled his robes, his apprentice braid tousled behind his neck. Two paths forked in front of him, both well-trodden and lit by the light of three moons. He didn’t know which path to take.

He was lost.

“Obi,” a woman’s voice whispered to his right. He turned around and found no one. He was alone.

“Obi,” the voice repeated, this time in front of him. The voice sounded like it was coming from the right path, a golden hue was cast upon the stones.

“Who are you?” he asked. “Why can’t I see you?”

“Come along, Obi-Wan,” a male voice said to his left. Obi-Wan looked but there was no one there. “We have much to do.”

“Obi,” repeated the light. “This way.”

Before Obi-Wan could make a decision, a crack of lightning flashed red, followed by a loud boom of thunder. The ground fell open in front of him, taking both paths with it. 

Obi-Wan woke up in a jolt.

He had had dreams like this before, though he never quite knew what the visions meant. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled quickly. He repeated this three times, before closing his eyes to meditate.

The dream had taken place on an unfamiliar planet. This could be a place he would visit in his future, he was sure of that. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was there, at least his voice was. That made perfect sense, as they visited many planetary systems together. What else, he thought, continuing his breathing exercises. A fork in the road. Two paths. He assumed that the one would be the path of the Jedi, as Qui-Gon was on it. His future.

But the second path? There was that voice, a woman’s voice. He didn’t recognize the voice, he wasn’t sure to whom it could have belonged. There was to be a temptation then. But a temptation of what? He supposed the lightning was telling him to make up his mind and to not stall.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. He had recently become twenty three years old; he would have been considered to be a true adult back on Stewjon (at least, he thought so; he did not have many memories of Stewjon), but in the Jedi hierarchy, he was still a Padawan apprentice. He had hoped to become a fully trained Jedi Knight and someday sit with the Council as a Jedi Master, but that time still had not come.

“Patience,” he could hear his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, say in his typical calm voice. “Just wait a few more years, and I’m sure you’ll even have an apprentice of your own.”

Obi-Wan had spent years tempering his hot-headedness. Master Yoda had worked with him day after day, teaching him how to keep a cool demeanor. He was not sure where his impatience came from; he had had a relatively easy life at the Jedi Temple. He woke up, practiced dueling with other Jedi, visited the Archives, took strolls about the gardens, and tried to better himself. As was the Jedi way, he grew up without forming strong attachments. He had acquaintances at the Temple, people with whom he enjoyed spending time, but Qui-Gon was the closest person to a friend.

Qui-Gon had taken him in as an apprentice nearly ten years ago. Obi-Wan had believed he would be part of the Jedi Agricultural Services for the rest of his life, as he had not been chosen by a Jedi Master. Fate intervened, and Qui-Gon chose him as his Padawan. He helped him find his kyber crystal on Ilum, showed him how to bond with creatures, and how to manipulate objects with the Force. They had gone on several peacekeeping missions across the galaxy. He enjoyed helping people, and Qui-Gon had told him that he had a knack for leading others and would someday make an excellent Jedi Master. 

When they weren’t traveling, he spent his days in and out of the Jedi Temple. In the past year, he had become friends with Dexter Jettster, the Besalisk owner of Dex’s Diner. Dex was a former prospector, and had once traveled to several star systems, and he enjoyed swapping stories with Obi-Wan. Coruscant was always bustling, and he could always find something new to do with Dex and his girlfriend Hermione, as the planet was a cultural melting pot. 

Obi-Wan determined that he would no longer be able to sleep, despite meditating like other Jedi would. He rolled out of his small bed in his quarters. As the Jedi did not form attachment to material things, his walls and table were empty. He slipped on his robe and looked out at the starless sky of Coruscant. There was too much light pollution to allow any natural starlight in. He reflected on the dream again, he would have to discuss it with another Jedi to see if they could decipher the meaning. Two paths, two voices. One belonged to Qui-Gon and one belonged to an unknown woman. A flash of lightning, and the ground falling apart in front of him.

What could it mean?

***

The rest of Obi-Wan’s day began to carry on in a normal sense. It was an ordinary day in the middle of the week. Obi-Wan was walking through the temple halls with Luminara Unduli, discussing recent news of the galaxy. Luminara was a good acquaintance, and like himself, was not yet a Jedi Master.

“… and it appears the Trade Federation has demanded stronger tariffs from Lantillies. Lantillies agreed to the terms, of course, but the Federation certainly appears to be growing bolder,” said the Mirialan.

“Do you expect that the Council will send a representative?” asked Obi-Wan. These disagreements with the Trade Federation had been growing. He remembered spending most of his life not having a strong opinion on the matter, but now it seemed that every year, a new planet or system was having a problem with the Neimoidians.

“I do not believe that we will get involved in this conflict on Lantilies,” confessed Luminara, “but I do believe that it is possible if the Trade Federation increases their demands. There are rumors that some planets who tried to resist were half-starved before they acquiesced.”

That troubled Obi-Wan. “And what of the Senate? Do they plan to take action? Some of the conflicts that we end up helping with seem like they should be resolved between Senators.”

“I wish I knew,” she replied. “I do agree, some of these matters do seem like they should be solved with politics, but Chancellor Valorum values the Jedi Council’s help.”

A small group of Younglings met them as they turned the corner. Master Plo Koon was leading them on a stroll to the upper garden deck. Obi-Wan remembered when he himself was that small. A young boy, no more than three or four years old, was chattering loudly to a small Mirialan. The elder Jedi smiled and greeted the Younglings. “Good morning, children,” said Obi-Wan.

“Good morning,” echoed the Younglings.

The small boy realized he was late and stopped talking to his friend. “Good morning!” he shouted.

Plo Koon laughed. “It is always good to pay attention to what the group is doing, young Caleb! You and Barriss will have plenty of time to talk later.” He bowed his head slightly at Luminara and Obi-Wan. “The Council is actually planning to meet this afternoon. Your presence is requested, young Kenobi, I’m sure you will be sent a message soon with the time.”

This was a surprise. Perhaps he was being sent with Qui-Gon to Lantillies after all. “Thank you, Master Plo Koon. Enjoy your time with the Younglings.” Plo Koon bowed his head again and continued to lead the children to the garden doors.

A new adventure potentially awaited him. He and Luminara continued their walk to the Archives, but Obi-Wan felt his mind wander to the future realm of possibilities.

***

Qui-Gon Jinn was probably the best Jedi Master Obi-Wan could have hoped for. He was one of the last to be chosen from his class of padawans as an apprentice, and the years of waiting made him hungry for approval. Qui-Gon was calm, patient, and cool headed, even when there was danger lurking about. The only time he had seen his Master lose his temper was when there was an injustice taking place. He was steady with his lightsaber, but only used it when necessary. Qui-Gon was not a boastful man. He really seemed to be the perfect example of a Jedi. 

Or at least Obi-Wan thought so. 

The Council did not approve of all of his teachings. Qui-Gon appeared to enjoy life a little more than some of the other Jedi Masters, and believed it was important to teach Obi-Wan to live in the moment, to trust his first instincts rather than overthink a problem. Over their years together, the teachings Obi-Wan grew up with and the lessons that Qui-Gon taught did not always balance.

Qui-Gon was at the base of the Jedi Council lift when Obi-Wan arrived. He is surprisingly punctual today, thought Obi-Wan. Sometimes, his Master liked to focus his energy on spending time in the gardens, or helping teach a stubborn Youngling. But today, he was right on time.

“Good afternoon, Master,” Obi-Wan greeted.

“Obi-Wan,” the Jedi greeted with a smile. “I hope you’ve had a pleasant day.” He extended his arm to the door of the lift. Obi-Wan stepped in.

The doors closed and they began their ascent to the Jedi Council. “Do you know what this is about, Master?”

“I have an idea,” Qui-Gon said, turning to his apprentice, “But I will wait for further instruction from the Council.” He paused. “I do think you should prepare a bag to leave soon though.”

The lift doors opened, and they walked into the room that belonged to the High Jedi Council. Obi-Wan looked longingly at these coveted seats, held by great Jedi Masters. In the circle, he saw Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Yarael Poof, Yaddle, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, and Een Koth. Masters Depa Bilaba, Saesee Tiien and Even Piell were present in the form of holographs.

“Good afternoon, Master Qui-Gon,” said the diminutive Yoda, “Good afternoon, young Kenobi.”

“Good afternoon, Master Yoda,” they answered.

“Wondering why we have sent for you today, hmmm?” Yoda said, directly to Obi-Wan. There was no hiding from the wise old Jedi. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes, actually, I have been.”

Yoda leaned in. “To the Mandalore system, we are sending you. Another grand mission, it will be.”

Obi-Wan felt a sense of pride. “Thank you, Master Yoda. I very much look forward to it.”

“Great things you will do,” Yoda said before turning to Qui-Gon. “Bring balance to Mandalore, you must.”

“Things must be spiraling then?” Qui-Gon asked the Council. “The last news I had heard was that the clans were banding together in case of conflict.”

“Mandalore appears to now be in a true civil war,” Mace Windu explained further. “The Senate agrees that the conflict on Mandalore has spiraled out of control and must be stopped. Three days ago, the Duke of Mandalore was killed by a group called The Death Watch. He leaves behind three daughters, Satine, A’denla and Bo-Katan Kryze. A’denla and Bo-Katan have been separated and sent into hiding, but the eldest daughter, Satine, is his successor and remains on Mandalore. Duchess Satine Kryze is who we are sending you to protect.”

“Would it not be simpler to bring the duchess here to Coruscant?” asked Obi-Wan.

“The duchess does not want to abandon her people,” said Mace. “While she holds pacifist beliefs, she wants to stay with her army.”

“A ship will be ready for you to leave tomorrow morning,” said Ki-Adi-Mundi. “We will be filling it with medical supplies and rations for those who wish to restore peace.”

“The duchess is currently hiding on Mandalore with a group that calls themselves the New Mandalorians,” said Mace Windu. “Many Mandalorian clans are seeing her as a threat to their beliefs and traditions. We agree with the Senate that this conflict must come to a swift end.”

“Bring balance to Mandalore, you must,” Yoda repeated.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed to the council and returned to the lift. Obi-Wan could feel his heartbeat quicken with anticipation. Perhaps his recent restlessness would at last be cured. “What are you feeling, Master?” he asked as they entered the lift.

“I sense pain… and loss,” said Qui-Gon as they began their descent. “But from whom or why I cannot see.” He paused. “This peacekeeping mission will be a challenge.”

Obi-Wan thought about the dream he had had that morning. “Have you had visions, Master?”

Qui-Gon turned to him. “Visions?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I believe I had a vision last night.” He paused, trying to bring back the dream. “I heard voices, yours and one that belonged to someone I did not recognize. There were two paths, and you were on one, but the mysterious person was on the other. There was lightning… red lightning, and the paths disappeared.”

Qui-Gon stroked his beard. “I shall have to think about this. It could be about the current mission, or it could mean something else.” The doors opened at the base of the Temple. “Keep me informed,” he said as they exited, “if you have any other dreams, I shall like to hear them.”

“Thank you, Master,” replied Obi-Wan.

They continued to walk to the doors that led to the Jedi quarters. “Pack well, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “Bring an extra robe. I have a feeling that this conflict will not end quickly.”

“Well I hope not, because where would be the fun in that?” Obi-Wan asked only somewhat sarcastically. He could not fully contain his glee that a new adventure awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfiction I have written in several years, but after my rewatch of The Clone Wars, I couldn't not write this. I hope to update soon!


End file.
